Mirai Daughter
by C4tloverr
Summary: Gohan finds a little girl one day after a battle with the androids. He decides to take her in and raise her as his daughter. This would include putting his blood in her and creating a new Saiyan. Can he protect her from the terrible world he lives in? Niku is my OC and Gohan's daughter. Don't like? DONT READ! (Cover Photo isn't mine I found it on Google images and it was adorable:3
1. Chapter 1: Niku Son

**_Mirai Daughter. _**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 1: Niku Son. _**

* * *

The now sixteen year old Gohan growled as he struggled to power up another Ki blast in his hands.

He had been training for years nonstop but it was still no use.

The androids were just way to strong and they had already wiped out half of the earths humanity.

They were ruthless, sadistic murderers and Gohan just wanted to stop them.

"You monsters will pay!" He shouted angrily.

He shot a very strong Ki blast at Seventeen and Eighteen but they blocked it easily and blasted him back blowing up the entire city in the process.

Seventeen smirked and looked to his twin sister Eighteen.

"I think we got him."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can never be to sure Seventeen." She said evilly.

They nodded at each other before creating one more strong blast together.

Gohan hid behind a broken down factory so it wouldn't hit him.

He lowered his energy so they wouldn't be able to find him once the effect of the blast cleared up.

"There I think that's the end of our little friend." Stated Seventeen.

"Let's just get home. I'm tired of blowing up nothing."

Gohan waited till they left to get up.

He clenched his fist and teeth together tightly and glared at the scene.

Everything was completely destroyed.

He felt anger, rage and pain.

He felt so terrible since he just wasn't strong enough to stop them just yet.

As he was about to fly off he heard something.

He raised an eyebrow then looked around.

He didn't see anything but he was definitely hearing something.

He began to look around and walked towards where the noise was coming from.

It got stronger as he walked towards it.

He felt his eyes widen when he saw an infant little girl covered in ashes crying.

She looked like a newborn and her cries became stronger when Gohan approached her.

He picked up the baby girl then smiled at her.

"Hey now, it's okay."

She stopped her crying and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He chuckled then kissed her little nose.

"You're safe with me little one."

She had very dark violet red hair that almost looked black.

She had yellow green eyes and light tan skin.

He looked to his sides to see if anyone was around to claim her but he didn't see or sense anything.

He settled her well in his arms before beginning to fly off.

The little girl began to cry from the fear she had of being so high up.

He stopped in mid air then looked at her.

"Hey don't worry I won't let you fall."

She looked at him strangely.

"I should guess you have no idea what I'm saying." He said.

She began to smile.

"There's that pretty smile."

She began to giggle a little.

He kissed her head before continuing to fly off.

He reached Capsule Corporation and walked in.

"Bulma? Trunks? Anyone here?"

Trunks smiled and ran to Gohan when he recognized his voice.

"Gohan! It's been a while!"

He chuckled and ruffled his purple hair.

"Yeah sorry I haven't visited much sport but I need to train."

He smiled then noticed the little girl in his arms.

"Who's that?"

Gohan looked down and noticed she was snuggled up to his chest asleep.

"We'll I'm not really sure... I found her."

Trunks raised a purple eyebrow.

"Isn't that kidnapping?"

Gohan sighed.

"She was in a city where I fought the androids. I think her parents were victims of Seventeen and Eighteen."

"So she was all alone?"

"Yup. Is your mom here? I wanted to ask her a favor."

"She's in her lab."

"Alright."

Trunks and Gohan walked down into Bulma's lab seeing her looking at old blue prints.

She smiled when she saw Gohan.

"Gohan it's good to see you. How've you been?"

He smiled at his longtime family friend.

"Great. I've just been training a lot to stop the androids I know I'm almost there."

She nodded then her blue eyes landed on the small baby in his arms.

"Who's the little baby girl?"

"Not sure. I just found her alone in a city where the androids just recently attacked. She was the only one that survived."

Bulma felt her eyes widen.

"They wiped out hundreds of people except this small child?"

He nodded then shut his eyes as he remembered looking at all the damage done.

"It was horrible."

Her eyes softened and looked at the small newborn.

"Did you want me to check if she was okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah and I also was kinda thinking maybe you could put my DNA in hers. That way she'll have Saiyan blood and won't be able to get hurt that easily."

Bulma nodded and took the small girl.

She laid her down on a small clinical bed then put some gas over her face so she would remain asleep.

She did an X-ray to see if she was hurt or had any broken bones and she also took some blood samples to check for any diseases.

She was just fine.

"Alright Gohan I'll need some of your blood."

Gohan nodded then stuck out his arm and Bulma put a needle in it and started taking out blood.

She smiled as she did.

"I remember how scared Goku was of this thing."

Gohan smiled then looked down.

"I really miss everyone."

"I do too Gohan."

She took out the needle then looked at the small girl.

"Alright here we go."

She stuck the needle in her shoulder inserting Gohan's blood in her system.

Her eyes shot open and she began to scream at the change occurring in her body.

Her eyes changed from yellow green to deep black.

Her tan skin became pale like Gohan's and a tail grew from her back side.

Gohan stood up and looked at the change in amazement.

"Whoa... She kinda looks like my dad."

She looked like a very feminine version of him.

"Yeah I'm guessing her name is Niku by the way."

He raised an eyebrow as he picked her up to stop her loud cries.

"How do you know?"

She smiled then pointed to a red anklet she had on.

It said "Niku" in purple calligraphy letters.

Gohan smiled.

"Well I guess it's up to me to raise her."

Bulma looked at him.

"It's a big responsibility Gohan and your only 16. Do you really think you can handle it?"

He chuckled.

"Hey I can do it and I can't abandon her now. Besides didn't you say my dad was around my age when he had me."

She nodded with a smile.

"I guess that's true and your father was nineteen not sixteen. But I think you can handle it. Maybe you should stay here though. She might be safer then up in the mountains."

Gohan smiled at Bulma.

"I can?"

She chuckled.

"You've always been welcome here. You know where your room is and there's a gravity room where you can train."

He smiled at her then looked back at Niku.

"Thank you so much Bulma."

"Of course and maybe you should clean her up."

He chuckled as he looked at her.

She was sucking on her fist getting drool all over it as she looked curiously at Gohan.

Gohan smiled then kissed her little rosy cheek.

He walked up to the bathroom and grabbed soap and shampoo.

He then went into the kitchen and removed the old clothing Niku had on then set her in the sink.

He tossed the old clothing in the trash since they were no good.

He grabbed a cup then filled it with warm water pouring over her.

She smiled as he did.

He chuckled, she looked cute cause she was toothless.

He poured some strawberry smelling shampoo in his hand then washed her little dark violet red hair gently.

He then scrubbed her body getting the dirt and ash off.

He wrapped her up in a towel then hugged her to his chest and flared his Ki drying her off.

She snuggled into his chest and smiled from the warm feeling his body gave her.

He grabbed the milk gallon from the fridge and poured some into one of Trunks' old bottles.

He warmed it up in the microwave then took it out and put the top on.

He walked up to his bedroom then he wondered what to put on her.

Trunks knocked on his door and walked in with a diaper, blue footsie pajamas and white baby booties.

"Mom said since we don't have girl clothes you should just put this on her."

Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Trunks."

He put the clothing on her then smiled.

"You look so cute Niku."

"Her name is Niku?" Asked Trunks.

"Yeah I think."

Trunks nodded then snapped his fingers.

"She's missing something."

Gohan was gonna ask him what he meant but Trunks had already run out of the room.

He shrugged then picked her up and laid down on the bed.

He lifted her up and smiled.

"Your my little girl."

She kicked her legs and put began to suck on her fist with a smile.

He remembered about the bottle then picked it up and fed it to her.

Gohan chuckled then kissed her nose.

"I promise you'll never get hurt by those damn robots. Not as long as I'm alive."

She smiled then touched his cheek with her drool filled hand.

He chuckled.

"Gross."

She began to laugh then kick her legs again.

Trunks ran back in the room with something in his hand.

"What did you get Trunks?"

Trunks smiled and pulled out the hat he used to wear as an infant.

"I've outgrown it and I think she'd look great in it."

Gohan smiled then grabbed it and put it on her.

She looked absolutely adorable.

"Aww Niku you look so much cuter then before..."

She glared at him then tried to pull it off.

Gohan and Trunks laughed as they watched her in irritation.

After a while she sighed in defeat and stopped.

Gohan kissed her nose and made her smile.

"Is she like your daughter now?"

Gohan nodded and took the now empty bottle away from her.

He then burped her and let her begin to fall asleep.

"Yeah I guess she is."

He sighed.

"I wish my dad was still around."

Gohan frowned.

"I wish everyone was back Trunks. But one day after the androids are gone we'll find the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back."

Trunks smiled then nodded.

"Yeah cool goodnight Gohan. Sleep tight Niku."

Gohan smiled.

"Goodnight Trunks and tell Bulma I said goodnight for me."

"Alright, and are you really are gonna stay here Gohan?"

"Yeah I am Trunks I'll be here for all of you."

He year old smiled and ran out of Gohan's room.

Gohan shut the door then changed out of his clothing and got into bed.

He smiled at Niku who was now fast asleep and snoring lightly.

He looked out through the window then sighed.

"I really hope I can protect her like you protected me dad."

He looked back to Niku when he felt her snuggled up to him.

He picked her up and let her rest on his chest.

She smiled and felt relaxed as she heard his strong heartbeat at a steady pace.

Gohan rubbed up and down her small back soothingly then kissed her head.

"My sweet little girl."

He shut his eyes and feel asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**_Well this is my first attempt as a fanfiction author & I really like it. Please review and please don't leave me negative comments. If you like it and review then I'll love you forever. && by the way the name Niku means meat which is why I chose it. I thought it sounded kinda cute. Anyways I'll try to update often and if I get reviews I'll update everyday! But if I get no reviews I'll be sad and this will become an abandoned story. Well from all of us here at my laptop love you all! ;3 _**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Old

**_Mirai Daughter. _**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 2: Four Years Old._**

* * *

Four years have come and gone and by every battle Gohan was getting stronger.

Niku now had waist length hair with bangs on either side of her face and was a very sweet child.

She was very caring and affectionate to everyone, and especially towards Gohan.

She had developed a great relationship with Trunks and Bulma too.

Trunks was like an older brother to her.

As for the androids were still around and still killing people.

Sometimes Niku wished Gohan wouldn't fight.

She was scared he would get really hurt and not come back.

He had stopped for a while and focused on taking care of Niku and training.

But after she turned two he decided to go back and try again.

He now wore his fathers Gi in honor of him.

Niku would like to know a lot about the Z fighters.

She also loved hearing Bulma talk about the amazing adventures they had all taken together.

Bulma had also told Niku about the Dragon Balls.

She knew that if one day she found them she would wish for all the good people the Androids killed back.

That would include the Z gang.

She would tell Gohan, Trunks and Bulma they should go look for them but it was too dangerous to be looking around for those while the androids were around.

And if they ever landed in the hands of the androids then life as they knew it would be over.

Gohan was very protective of Niku and so was Trunks a times.

Although Gohan made sure she had Saiyan blood in her system he didn't let her fight.

She was forced to stay at Capsule Corp and wait for him to come home.

She got out of bed one morning when she smelled breakfast already on the table.

She jumped out of bed still in her pj's.

She had on a white sweatshirt with some light blue kitties on the pajama bottoms.

She slipped on some black and brown cat slippers then ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and ran to the kitchen.

"Bulma! Did you make chocolate chip pancakes today!?"

Bulma smiled and handed her a plate.

"Sure did. Eat up kiddo."

As she was going to begin eating someone picked her up.

She gasped then looked back seeing Gohan.

"Daddy! Put me down!"

He chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too honey."

She giggled then kissed his nose.

He set her down on a chair on the table then poured syrup on her pancakes.

She smiled then ate very quickly.

Trunks came down and they all began to eat together.

After breakfast Gohan was spending time with Niku.

They played outside for a while, playing tag and hide and go seek.

Then they relaxed a little by watching a movie.

During the middle of it Gohan felt human energy dropping rapidly.

He stood up then narrowed his eyes.

"They're close by."

Niku frowned.

"Don't go daddy."

He looked down at her and placed a hand on her head.

"I have to."

She shook her head and launched herself in his arms.

"No you have to be here with me."

He kissed her head then looked at her.

"I'll be back soon Niku."

She shut her eyes.

"I know but you always come back really hurt!"

He set her back down on the couch then ran his fingers through her hair.

"I promise you I'll be okay."

"Can I go with you?"

He glared at her for even asking that question.

"No."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you could get hurt out there."

"But you get hurt always!"

Gohan rubbed his temples.

"Niku, no! You have no fighting experience and I'm not gonna let you get hurt!"

She shut her eyes as tears formed in them.

"It's not fair."

He squat down then caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't lose my baby girl..."

"And I can't lose my daddy..."

He frowned at her words.

"Look at me."

She glanced up then couldn't help but cry a little.

He smiled at her.

"I promise your not gonna lose me."

She frowned then nodded. Gohan sighed.

"Do you still believe we can have a better future?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah."

He winked at her then kissed her nose.

Then he walked to the door and flew towards the battle.

Niku brought her legs up to her chest then shut her eyes as she imagined her father in the fight.

She knocked out of her thoughts by Trunks who walked over to her.

"You okay Niku?"

She looked up at him then shook her head.

"Do you think my daddy will come back?"

He chuckled then ruffled her hair.

"Hey this is Gohan were talking about. Of course he will."

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Sure and besides he'll be much stronger now."

She nodded then jumped off the couch.

She walked up to her bedroom then shut the door.

She started to look through Gohan's old stuff then found a his old Gi.

She smiled then kept looking through his things.

There was a pictures of him as a child and some of his mother and father.

She was very curious about Goku.

Everyone said he was strong and an amazing person.

She knew she would meet him one day.

She giggled at her thoughts then set it back down.

She ran to the closet pulling out a blue and white stripped short sleeve shirt with jean overalls over it and some red tennis shoes.

She then walked back downstairs and looked at the door hoping Gohan would come back any second.

She sat down and waited.

She waited a few hours till she heard a weak knock on the door.

She immediately got up and ran towards it.

When Niku opened the door she saw a very beat up Gohan standing there.

He smiled weakly at her as tears filled her eyes.

He had cuts, burns, and bruises all over his body.

"D-daddy..." She whispered.

"He-hey baby girl..." He said before he collapsed on the floor.

She gasped then got on her knees shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Daddy please get up!"

At that point she began to wail loudly.

Trunks and Bulma ran down to see what Niku was crying about.

They winced at the condition Gohan was in.

"Trunks get him in the lab now!" Bulma yelled very worriedly.

He nodded.

"Right."

He picked up the unconscious Gohan on his back then walked into the medical bay.

He set him on the bed then left when his mother walked in.

She shut the door as she began to do operations on his body.

Trunks walked back to Niku and picked her up.

"Hey don't worry Niku. He'll be fine."

She wiped away her tears and pushed her bangs out of her face to make room for more.

"Why does he have to fight?"

Trunks smiled then sat her down on the couch next to him.

"Because Gohan is the strongest person in the world right now. Only he can stop them."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cause Niku, he's a Super Saiyan. They're the strongest warriors ever."

Niku frowned then looked down.

"But aren't me and you are Saiyans too Trunks?"

He looked over to her.

"But we can't fight yet."

She shrugged.

"We can still learn... It's just not fair my daddy has to fight alone!"

As Trunks was gonna respond a loud, painful scream from the infirmary caught his attention.

Niku jumped up and ran to the door.

"Daddy!"

Trunks stopped her by picking her up by her waist before she opened the door.

"No you can't go in there. Mom said nobody can go except her."

She began to cry then hit his chest with her small fist.

"No put me down Trunks I want my daddy!"

He noticed her energy was beginning to rise up.

"Just calm down Niku. You just have to wait till he's better."

She kicked her legs then couldn't take her rage anymore.

She let out a scream before punching Trunks in the face.

This caused him to drop her then fall back.

He rubbed his jaw then glared at her.

She realized what she did then gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Trunks!"

He groaned then stood up.

"It's okay..."

She got on her knees then covered her face with her hands.

"It's not okay."

He walked over then sat in front of her.

"I forgive you."

She covered her ears when Gohan began to scream in pain from the infirmary again.

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to do.

He bit his bottom lip then hugged her to his chest.

"It's gonna be okay..."

He felt her tears leak through his shirt then she hugged him back.

After what felt like hours of sitting there Bulma opened the door.

"How is Gohan mom?"

Bulma let out a breath.

"He's gonna be okay. He just needs to rest a little."

Niku and Trunks stood up.

Bulma noticed the scared and worried look on Niku's face.

"Hey Niku, Gohan is gonna be fine. He is Goku's son after all."

She nodded then messed with her fingers.

She slowly walked into the room seeing Gohan asleep.

His mouth was covered by an oxygen mask and he had an IV connected to his arm.

He also had bandages wrapped all around his body.

Niku slowly walked up and looked at him.

"Daddy..."

He began to grunt and shake a little.

Niku stopped and backed up a bit.

He began to shake his head and his eyelids shut tighter.

"No..." He gritted through his teeth.

Niku began to tear up then ran to his side.

"Daddy wake up!"

Gohan couldn't hear her.

He started to toss and turn as his dream became very vivid.

**_/Dream World/:_**

**_Gohan woke up in a dark place._**

**_There was nothing around._**

**_He stood up then felt his eyes widen when he saw two figures._**

**_He growled then became a super Saiyan and slipped into his fighting stance._**

**_"You monsters will pay for everything you've done."_**

**_Seventeen and Eighteen chuckled evilly._**

**_He prepared to launch himself towards them when he heard a familiar crying sounds._**

**_"Niku?"_**

**_He looked around and couldn't see her._**

**_"Niku where are you?!"_**

**_Her cries became stronger then he turned back seeing her being held by the back of her shirt by Seventeen._**

**_"Hey don't you dare touch my daughter!"_**

**_He noticed the fear on Niku's face and couldn't bare it._**

**_Gohan flew over and tried to get her but the Androids moved out of the way._**

**_His eyes widened when Eighteen punched him, blasted him then knocked him down._**

**_He shut his eyes as he fell and landed on his back._**

**_He opened them when he felt a foot over his chest._**

**_He looked up and saw Niku right there being held up._**

**_He raised his arm but then she just disappeared._**

**_Seventeen chuckled._**

**_"Goodbye blondie."_**

**_Gohan screamed as the blast hit him._**

**_/End/_**

He gasped then sat up fast.

He ripped off the oxygen mask then ran his hand through his hair.

He looked over when he noticed Niku from the corner of his eye.

He opened his arms and smiled at her.

"Come here my brave little girl."

She ran over and jumped on the bed into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her much smaller figure and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

She gripped onto his shirt then nuzzled her face into his stomach.

"Daddy..."

He kissed her head then laid back down with her head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

She shut her eyes and nuzzled his face.

"I love you daddy."

He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too honey."

She shut her eyes and feel asleep.

Gohan sighed then shut his eyes.

He could just feel it.

His time to join his father and friends was coming very soon.

He just wasn't sure what would happen to Niku.

He looked down at his snoozing little girl.

For as long as he'd be around he'd protect her.

* * *

**_Well here was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. For all my reviewers THANK YOU! 3_**

**_-XOXO~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Years Old

**_Mirai Daughter._**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 3: 7 Years Old._**

* * *

Three years past by quickly.

Gohan began to lose hope that he would ever be able to beat the androids.

Every time he tried he would fall hard.

As for Niku, she was now seven and her hair reached her waist.

Now that she was a bit older she hoped Gohan would train her.

He told her she wasn't ready just yet.

He only taught her the basics like flying and shooting a low Ki blast.

Trunks wasn't allowed to fight either.

He was now thirteen years old.

Gohan had left Capsule Corp and moved back to Mt. Paoz.

If the androids found him at Capsule Corp they'd probably end up killing Bulma, Trunks and Niku.

He would drop by from time to time but he was very busy fighting.

Bulma happily watched over Niku.

Trunks promised Gohan he'd protect Niku for him.

She hated being treated like a little kid though.

Trunks was way to overprotective.

Currently Bulma, Trunks and Niku were getting home from the grocery store.

Bulma drove and Trunks and Niku were in the back seats listening to the man talking on the radio.

Niku let out a breath of irritation as he began to give more information on the androids attack.

"...this is madness! This is just-"

Bulma shut off the radio and glared at the road ahead.

"This is just terrible that's what! I can't stand listening to this! Darn those two. Everyone is living in fear because of them. There just has to be a way to stop them."

Trunks clenched his fist tightly gaining Niku's attention.

She looked up to the angered look on his face.

He looked to Bulma as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Mom stop, I want you to get home with Niku without me."

She looked at him confusedly.

"What on earth for? What's the matter Trunks?!"

Niku looked at him the same way Bulma did then she glared at him when she realized what he meant.

"No I'm going with you!"

He shook his head.

"No you can't."

Bulma looked back at them.

"No way. Neither of you! I'm not losing the last two things I care about to some mechanical demons!"

Trunks jumped up to the air and Niku was hot on his tail.

He noticed her then stopped.

"Hey I said go with my mom."

She glared at him.

"Trunks my dad might be there I haven't seen him in two weeks."

He nodded then they both flew off fast.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at them as they flew off.

"YOU BOTH BETTER GET BACK HOME ALIVE! That's all I'm saying."

She sighed then drove off.

Niku was still a bit rusty on flying so Trunks had to carry her halfway there.

They landed in the city then looked around.

They widened their eyes at the damage done.

Gohan wasn't exaggerating when he said it was horrible.

"Look at this...it's terrible." Said Niku very quietly.

She feel to her knees and shut her eyes shielding the horror.

Trunks nodded in agreement then looked down and picked up a pink bunny toy rabbit that must have been a little girls.

Niku punched the ground and then began to walk over the broken down buildings.

"Someone has to be alive!"

Trunks sighed.

"No Niku. Everyone is gone."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

She started to shovel away the broken rocks from random places.

"No I don't believe it! They just can't do that!"

She shut her eyes since she just couldn't look at everything.

Trunks looked up when he sensed someone coming.

Gohan landed on the top of one of the few buildings that remained a building.

Trunks clenched his fist together as Gohan looked at the both of them.

Niku stood up and gulped nervously at seeing him.

"Why are they doing this! Killing all these innocent people for no reason! It's not fair!" Yelled Trunks.

When Gohan didn't answer Niku looked to Trunks before flying up and landing in front of Gohan.

He looked at her slightly angry.

She looked down.

"Daddy..."

He stopped her by placing an arm out in front of her.

She frowned then messed with her fingers.

He sighed then picked her up in his arms and flew back to Capsule Corp with Trunks behind them.

They walked in then Gohan set Niku down and herself and Trunks sat on the table.

Gohan stared out the window as he heard them cry.

Niku looked up and wiped her eyes from the pain she felt.

"Why is it like this? Is this the way life is supposed to be? Full of...Pain"

Trunks clenched his teeth together then slammed his fist on the table.

"I'd rather die then watch all this happen."

Niku then glared at her fathers figure.

"And why won't you train me...us so we can help you! It's not fair!"

Trunks stood up and nodded.

"We can't just sneak around while all this is going on. We have Saiyan blood just like you! You know what we're feeling! Help us channel some anger!"

Gohan smirked then looked over to them.

"You two are pitiful emotional wrecks, just like how I used to act when my mom wouldn't let me go out and train with my father."

Niku widened her eyes a bit then sat back down.

"I thought you always trained..."

He chuckled then walked over to her.

"My mom didn't like me to train. So I never did learn my full potential till I was a bit older. I've made that same mistake with you Niku."

"So you'll train me now?"

He ruffled her hair.

"Look I want to but I just want to wait till your just a bit older."

She sighed then looked down.

He looked over to Trunks.

"From now on I'm your master and you are my pupil."

Trunks smiled.

"I'll do my best not to let you down."

He looked to Niku who looked upset.

"Your not upset are you?"

She shook her head then looked at him.

"Do you not believe in me?"

He chuckled then kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Of course I do. But right now it's just not your time to fight. It will come soon though I promise."

Niku smiled then hugged him letting him pick her up.

He kissed her cheek then smiled.

Bulma walked in then looked at them.

"Ah, it's nice to see that you're alive. Do you plan on living long, or should I start shopping for one instead of three?"

"Uh, no. Three is fine mom."

"And a surprise guest, how are you Gohan?"

"Fine, hi." He responded.

"These two go to fight the androids and then, you show up. What an interesting coincidence, wouldn't ya say? You guys aren't planning anything, are you?"

"No Bulma nothing..." Said Niku.

"Well, I didn't think so. You're not that stupid...nobody's that stupid, right!?"

They all chuckled nervously.

"Of course not, joining us for lunch Gohan?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare lunch.

While they waited Gohan spent some quality time with his daughter.

She just loved this.

It was time that she wouldn't give up for a better life.

As they were eating Bulma smiled as she kept refilling Gohan's bowl with rice.

Niku chuckled when Trunks began to copy his eating style.

Bulma sighed then handed him back his bowl.

"You should stick around here for a while. We barely see you anymore."

He chuckled then ate again.

She shook her head with a smile.

"Your just like your father."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, and I guess wearing his old colors makes me feel proud."

"I know he'd be proud of the man you've become Gohan. But I hear your fight the androids alone again."

A few months after Niku turned five he stopped fighting again but he soon realized he had to get back up.

"Yeah I am."

She sighed then took his bowl.

"Well be careful you hear me. And guess what. Trunks wants to fight now too. Could you please talk him out of it."

Gohan smiled then stood up.

"I'll go talk to him now. C'mon Trunks."

Niku watched as Gohan left with Trunks.

She frowned then began to pick at her food.

She looked to Bulma with a confused look.

"Does my dad think girls are weak?"

Bulma chuckled then sat next yo her and sipped on some coffee.

"Of course not. He loves you and he just doesn't want you to get hurt."

She put down her chopsticks.

"But you said he began his training with Piccolo when he was four. I'm seven."

Bulma nodded.

"Yes I know but Nik' back then it was much safer."

Niku looked down.

"I wish we could go back and stop the androids from even being born."

Bulma smiled then grabbed her hand pulling her to her lab.

"Well your wish might come true."

Niku raised an eyebrow as Bulma pulled out blue prints from the desks.

"I've been thinking on creating this. It's a time machine. We might not be able to save this timeline but we might save another one."

Niku scratched her head.

"You mean... Time travel?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. We just need the supplies then we'll be able to go back and warn the gang so they'll be ready for the fight."

Niku still confused looked at her.

"But will it work Bulma?"

"Not sure. But it won't hurt to try."

Niku giggled then clapped her hands.

"We're gonna save everyone."

Bulma smiled then looked at her paper.

"One future deserves to be great."

Niku smiled.

This was the chance she needed.

She would be the one to go back.

She would be the one to meet Goku.

And she would be the one that saves the better future.

No matter what it took she was all for it.

A few hours past by and Trunks and Gohan hadn't returned.

Bulma was reading a book in her room and Niku was laying on the couch on boredom.

She wondered what Trunks and Gohan were doing.

She let out a breath then sat up and looked around.

She walked to the kitchen and then started looking around for something to eat.

She grabbed an apple then went back to the couch.

She stared at the ceiling as she awaited Trunks and Gohan's return.

She only wondered what took so long.

She looked at the doors then saw Trunks run in happily.

"That was great! That's again Gohan!"

He chuckled.

"Anytime."

Gohan looked to Niku who was on the couch.

He walked over to her lifting her up and walking upstairs to their bedroom.

She didn't say a word to him.

She only hugged him in silence.

He laid her on the bed then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Niku."

She looked up to him then nodded.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you."

She sighed.

"Why didn't you take me today?"

"I was just training Trunks a little."

She nodded then smiled at him making him smile back.

"Oh yeah... I love you too daddy."

He kissed her temple before walking out of her room.

He hoped she would be strong for what lied ahead.

* * *

**_Well here was Chapter 3! Please Keep Reviewing! I won't post up the next chapter till I at least get two reviews on this one. :) love you all._**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Gotta Be Strong

**_Mirai Daughter. _**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 4: Gotta Be Strong._**

* * *

A few weeks after that many things had happened.

Niku would work on the time machine with Bulma and help her collect the materials while Trunks was out training with Gohan.

He was getting stronger each day.

One day Bulma and Niku were waiting for Gohan and Trunks to get home.

Niku and Trunks kept the training secret from Bulma.

They thought she would freak out if she found out.

Bulma sipped on tea as Niku drank hot chocolate.

A very beat up Trunks stumbled through the front door carrying a unconscious one armed Gohan.

Niku widened her eyes at them.

"What happened to my daddy?!"

She put the mug down then ran over and felt tears gather in her eyes.

She looked to Trunks.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded then looked to his mom.

"The androids were at Super World. They took Gohan's arm away from him."

"Oh my! Trunks get Gohan on a bed then you get on a bed."

He nodded then walked to infirmary laying Gohan on a bed.

"I'm really fine mom. Gohan gave me his last senzu bean."

She nodded then looked at Gohan's overall figure.

She winced at how badly beaten he was.

Trunks and Niku sat outside of the room as they heard Gohan's screams of pain.

Niku leaned her head back on the door then shut her eyes.

She hated seeing or hearing anyone in pain that just didn't deserve it.

She clenched her fist so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

Trunks looked at her fist then up to her.

"Niku are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

Trunks sighed then pulled her to his body.

"I'm here for you always you know that."

"I know Trunks thanks."

She wiped away a few tears from her face.

"Is my daddy gonna die..."

Trunks chuckled.

"No way. He's Gohan. He's stronger then all of us."

Niku smiled at his comment then leaned her head on his chest.

They sat in silence.

They waited till Bulma opened the door.

"Alright guys. You can come see him."

"How is he Bulma?" Niku asked.

"He might be out for three weeks."

Niku bit her lip and nodded.

They walked in then looked at Gohan.

"Well Trunks isn't it funny that you just happen to find Gohan when he's fighting the androids at Super World?"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Life's funny that way..."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"I know your up to something I wasn't born yesterday."

Niku looked over Gohan as he began to grunt in pain.

She looked over to Bulma.

"I thought you said he'd be out for three weeks."

She nodded.

"I did."

Gohan opened his eyes slowly.

"Where are those darn androids!"

He looked over to Niku then sighed.

Bulma handed him a glass of water.

"Here Gohan."

He drank it without taking his eyes of his daughter.

He set the glass down then noticed the sad expression on her face and sighed.

"What's wrong Niku?"

She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see him in such a bad condition.

"I just don't want you to die daddy."

He reached his hand out towards her but she scooted back.

"Come here sweetie."

She shook her head then moved back even more.

He frowned.

"Please... I need my little girl right now."

She stared at him for a second then teared up and ran to him.

She nuzzled her face in his neck when he picked her up and hugged her.

"You can't die daddy you just can't!"

He looked over to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma can I get another blanket and pillow?"

She nodded.

"Cmon Trunks."

They exited the room then Gohan looked at Niku.

"Niku if I do die you need to be strong."

She shook her head and hugged him tighter.

"No I'm gonna be sad and want to die myself! I can't lose you your all I have."

He rubbed up and down her back soothingly with his one arm.

"No Niku, you need to be strong. For me and for Trunks and Bulma."

She glared at him.

"Don't say that! Were all gonna live and be happy remember in the nice future that we could have and you made me believe in!"

He kissed her forehead.

"Niku you need to understand that if I die you and Trunks are going to be the last hope."

She began to cry.

"No your the last hope and your gonna destroy them and save the world!"

He felt tears gather in his eyes.

"Niku promise me you will be strong."

"No."

He caressed her cheek wiping away a few tears.

"Baby please. I need to know your gonna be okay."

She pushed her bangs out of her face since they got stuck from the tears.

"I can't daddy! That will mean that I will have to forget you."

He smiled then placed his finger over her heart.

"But no matter what I'll always be with you in here?"

She placed her much smaller hand over his and then put her other one on his heart.

"I know you won't die but if you do I'll be in there right daddy?"

He chuckled then pulled her in his arm hugging her.

"Yes! No matter what your always gonna be my baby girl! I will always love you Niku always!"

Niku smiled then kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna be strong for you daddy."

He ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl."

She laid next to him snuggling up under his arms and wrapping her arms over his chest.

He sighed then stroked her hair waiting till she fell into a deep sleep.

Trunks and Bulma walked in and adjusted his bed by putting pillows and blankets.

"I'll go get you three something to eat." Bulma said and walked out.

Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks I'm gonna need a favor."

He nodded.

"Anything Gohan."

He looked down to his sleeping daughter.

"My time here is coming to an end."

Trunks shook his head.

"No Gohan don't say that."

He sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to. But I can feel it coming soon. Trunks I need you to take care of Niku for me."

Trunks gulped.

"But your not gonna die Gohan I know you won't."

Gohan nodded.

"Yes I am and when that time comes I need to to become the master and Niku will be your pupil."

Trunks nodded.

"I won't let you down Gohan."

"I know you won't Trunks and you've made me proud to be your master. Thank you."

A few weeks later just like he predicted Gohan was another victim of the androids.

The hardest thing for Trunks was telling Niku.

Niku took it really hard and stayed at his grave stone for days.

She just couldn't believe he was gone.

She didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone for the first few days.

She would cry a lot and destroy random things.

The upside was that Trunks was now a super Saiyan.

He wanted to wait till Niku was better to begin her training.

One morning Bulma woke up and made breakfast.

Trunks ran down at the smell of food.

Niku slowly walked down wearing one of Gohan's old shirts and her kitty pajamas.

It still had his strong scent and it would be the only one she wore everyday.

Trunks smiled sweetly at her.

"Good morning Niku."

She looked to him and nodded then looked back down.

She walked into the kitchen then Bulma handed her a plate.

"I made your favorite."

it was chocolate chip pancakes.

She took it then walked to the table.

She looked over to the chair on her side which is where Gohan used to eat.

She then looked over at her plate and began to eat slowly.

Trunks realized he shouldn't wait any longer.

It was time to train.

"Hey Niku."

She looked up at him.

"I remember Gohan told me that when he would be gone you should start training with me."

She smiled a little.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help you control your power."

She smiled a lot now and ate more.

"Yay I'm gonna train!"

Trunks smiled at her excited little self.

"I'll train her good for you Gohan." He thought then continued to eat.

After breakfast Niku got one of Gohans old Gi's then put it on.

She walked out with him and they flew deep into the woods.

"Alright now. First we need to see what you can do."

She smiled at him then got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!"

He chuckled.

"No offense Niku but I'm way stronger then you right now and fighting would just be a-"

He was cut off when she brought her leg back and kicked him.

It made no effect.

She frowned then stood straight.

"I'm sorry."

He chucked.

"First you need to practice your flying."

She nodded then began to levitate into the air.

Trunks flew up and stopped in front of her.

"Alright. Try to catch me."

He began to fly off fast.

Niku smiled then flew after him.

Trunks flew over the waters and then smiled as he felt her behind him.

He flew faster which made her go faster.

She began to get wobbly in the air and then feel into the water.

Trunks chuckled then landed over a cliff.

Niku flew out of the water then tackled him.

"Got you!"

He growled.

"So you can fly well..."

She giggled.

"When you and my daddy would go fight I would practice."

Trunks smiled then stood up.

"Well then I guess it's time to get into the real stuff."

She stood up and watched as Trunks slipped into his fighting stances.

She smiled then got in the same position as him.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay but I'm not gonna go easy on you Niku."

She giggled.

"I wasn't expecting you too."

He smirked then launched himself towards her.

She gulped.

She knew Trunks was way stronger then her.

She let out a breath before jumping up towards him.

She hoped Trunks would go that bad.

After a long beating Niku fell to the ground.

She had cuts and burns all over her body.

Her Gi was ripped and she could barely breath.

Trunks smiled and handed her a senzu bean.

"Here it will make you feel better."

She reached up and then placed it in her mouth.

She jumped up like nothing happened then got in a fighting stance.

"Let's spar again."

Trunks chuckled.

"I think I've kicked enough ass today. You can take a beating that's for sure."

"Thanks so do you think I'm ready to fight the androids yet?"

"Not just yet."

She frowned.

"So when?"

Trunks chuckled.

"After your able to become a super Saiyan."

Her eyes lit up.

"You really think I can become a super Saiyan?"

He shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't be sure. I've never heard of a girl super Saiyan... In fact your the only female with Saiyan blood in the world."

She sighed.

"So theres a possibility I might never become one?"

"I believe in you Niku."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Trunks but do you really believe that there are no more Saiyans out there that can come and help us?"

He shrugged.

"My mom told me that Planet Vegeta was blown up by Frieza and nobody survived. So I don't think there are any left."

"Oh..."

He chuckled.

"But with me and you on the same side I don't think we need to worry about beating the androids."

She smiled then jumped in the air.

"I'll race you home."

Trunks chuckled then flew up and they went home.

* * *

**_There was Chapter 4 everyone. Thank you to my loyal readers. By the way I'm not very good with violent scenes so I'm sorry if I disappointed. I love you all and please make me happy and review my story. It hurts me that I'm not getting much. Anyways keep on reading and reviewing! Yes I'm desperate for them. I love you all again. _**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

**_Mirai Daughter. _**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 5: The Battle._**

* * *

Four years came and went quickly for Trunks and Niku.

Trunks was now a seventeen year old guy and Niku was an eleven year old girl.

They have both gotten much stronger since Gohan died.

Niku would train everyday but she still wouldn't go fight the Androids.

Trunks would go and get beaten to a pulp.

He would recover fast and train even more.

As for the time machine Bulma was done building it.

Niku helped her finish it the last time Trunks fought the androids.

He was getting for his trip to the past.

He put his things in capsules then smiled at his mother.

"Alright I'm ready."

She smiled then placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you for doing this."

He chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Alright... NIKU LETS GO!"

Niku walked downstairs a dark purple sweatshirt and blue jeans.

She slowly walked up to Bulma keeping her eyes on her hands.

"I don't think I want to go."

"How come! Niku you helped me build it and now you don't want to go."

She looked down and shook her head.

"No I really don't."

Trunks kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Niku there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there to protect you."

She shut her eyes.

"I'll be okay here... besides I need to take care of Bulma you know... She could get into trouble."

He ruffled her hair then kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You'd be able to see Gohan A younger version of him at that."

She nodded then hugged him.

"Please be careful Trunks."

He smiled.

"You be careful too."

She giggled then watched as a Trunks got into the machine and disappeared.

Niku looked to Bulma with a sad expression on her face.

"Bulma?"

She looked down at her.

"Yeah Niku?"

She messed with her fingers.

"You said my daddy found me after the androids destroyed a city."

The blue haired genius nodded.

"Yes Niku that's basically what happened."

Niku then frowned.

"That means that when Trunks saves the past then I won't be a part of your lives in the new future."

Bulma gasped at the realization then pulled the girl to her chest hugging her tightly.

"Niku even if that happens at least you'll have your real birth family."

She wiped away a tear before hugging Bulma back.

"But I love you and Trunks. I want to be a part of your family."

Bulma hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry about that Niku. We love you."

She nodded then broke the hug.

Bulma smiled at the young girl.

"How about I make some hot chocolate?"

Niku smiled and nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Niku sat on the counter as Bulma prepared the hot chocolate.

"Bulma can I turn on the radio?"

She nodded and poured some chocolate into a green mug for Niku.

"Sure Niku go right ahead."

Niku crawled over turning on the radio and tuning it looking for a interesting station.

She kept on tuning it till she heard an update on the androids.

Bulma glared at the radio.

"My goodness! They're still at it! I can't wait till they get stopped in the past."

She handed Niku a light blue mug.

Niku set the mug down then ran towards her room.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

She ran back down in a Gi.

It was the same one Gohan used to wear.

Bulma stood up.

"No way young lady you're staying here."

Niku stood up then walked towards the door.

"I'll be okay. I have to try."

Before Bulma could convince her otherwise Niku flew out the door towards the city the androids were in.

She let out a breath of nervousness.

_"I hope I don't get killed."_ She thought.

She landed in the middle of the city then looked at the damage done.

She gulped then looked up and saw Seventeen and Eighteen.

They smirked at her then landed a few feet away from her.

"Hmm looks like we've got a new little friend." Seventeen stated with a smirk.

Niku glared at him then turned her attention to Eighteen.

"Well let's see if we can kill her as easily as blondie."

Niku clenched her teeth angrily at them since she knew that they were referring to Gohan.

"You struggled to get rid of my father."

Seventeen chuckled.

"Father?"

Eighteen smirked.

"Let's reunite them Seventeen."

Niku slipped into her fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try."

Eighteen out an arm out in front of her brother.

"Don't worry. I got this."

Eighteen flew towards Niku trying to land a punch but it was quickly dodged.

Niku landed a kick in eighteens face.

It made no damage to her though.

She felt her her eyes widen when Eighteen grabbed her leg and swing her around making her hit a building.

Niku groaned in pain before sitting up slowly.

She noticed Eighteen coming then did the first thing that popped in her mind.

"Solar Flare!" She yelled.

It blinded Eighteen just long enough for Niku to punch her then blast her with her strongest Ki blast.

Niku smiled to herself then stood up straight thinking she did some damage.

She was wrong.

When the smoke cleared Niku noticed Eighteens clothes were ripped up and burnt a little but she had no serious injuries.

Eighteen chuckled to herself.

"Tch... I though she was actually becoming a challenge."

Eighteen created a big blast sending it towards Niku letting it hit her.

She screamed at the immense pain from the burn of the blast she felt.

"Okay Eighteen, no need to kill her today she might be fun to play around with soon."

Niku coughed up some blood then stood up.

"H-hey... I'm no-t down...Y-yet..."

Eighteen smirked.

"Do you wanna give her a beating Seventeen?"

He placed his hands on his hips as he walked towards her.

"My pleasure."

He kicked her down but she got back up.

He smirked.

"A tough one I see...well let's see how much you can take."

They teamed up and Seventeen punched her in the face and Eighteen kneed her gut.

Niku kept getting back up.

"We've got a stubborn one."

"I guess we do."

Niku growled at them.

"Don't you two get bored of killing people! Of making people suffer! It's not fair how many lives you've taken. You're cruel and deserve to die!"

"And I suppose you will be the one to kill us?" Said Seventeen sarcastically.

Niku glared at them.

"You metal demons will pay for the destruction you've done maybe not today but one day you will."

Seventeen put on a serious face.

"I'm tired of her."

They both blasted her which made her fall motionless on her back.

"Such a shame. She was kinda fun to kick around."

"Let's get home I need a new outfit."

Eighteen said irritatedly.

"I can't believe you let her get a hit on you."

"I guess I was feeling generous today."

They both chuckled as they flew off.

Niku opened one eye slowly not being able to move anything else on her body.

The sun hit her face.

She had so much damage done to her body.

Cuts, burns and bloody scratches everywhere.

She was barely wearing a Gi anymore.

She coughed.

"I'm sorry dad..."

She then shut her eye and fell unconscious.

A few hours later she opened her eyes slowly.

She was on a bed in the infirmary.

There were bandages wrapped around her body and an oxygen mask on her face.

Bulma smiled when she finally woke up.

"Thank goodness your okay Niku I was so worried!"

Niku tried to sit up but she was in to much pain.

"W-what happened to me Bulma?"

The blue haired woman glared at her.

"You went to fight the androids when you shouldn't have!"

She chuckled a little.

"Oh they weren't so bad."

"Are you kidding! I had to go pick you up in the middle of what used to be Pepper Town."

Niku shut her eyes when pain began to swell up.

"Here take this."

Bulma handed her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Go to sleep Niku. You really need it."

"Thank You."

She did as Bulma told her and fell deep.

**_/Dream/_**

**_Niku looked around but all that surrounded her small figure was darkness._**

**_She stood up then realized she was back in her Gi._**

**_She slowly walked around looking for something or someone._**

**_She began to get scared since she was all alone._**

**_"Hello... Is anyone here... Hello?!"_**

**_She gasped when a familiar voice called her._**

**_"Hey Niku, I've missed you so much."_**

**_She looked back and tears filled her eyes when she saw Gohan smiling at her._**

**_"Daddy..."_**

**_He chuckled then opened his arms._**

**_She smiled then ran into his arms hugging him tightly._**

**_"I miss you too!"_**

**_He smiled then picked her up._**

**_"I can't believe I get to see my baby girl right now. Look at how much you've grown._**

**_"Are you alive again?"_**

**_He frowned then shook his head. _**

**_"No sweetie I just came to visit you since you've decided to fight now."_**

**_"What does that have to do with anything daddy?"_**

**_He ran his fingers through her hair. _**

**_"Niku you're now apart of this war. I just want you too be careful?_**

**_She nuzzled her face in his neck._**

**_"Am I gonna die?"_**

**_He set her down then looked at her._**

**_"Niku what did I tell you before I died?"_**

**_She frowned._**

**_"I have to be strong."_**

**_He kneeled down To be eye level with Niku. _**

**_"What do you think that means?"_**

**_She looked down._**

**_"That I have to kill the androids and save the world."_**

**_He chuckled._**

**_"It means you'll be there for Bulma and Trunks when they need you. Don't go looking for danger baby. Your time will come."_**

**_She sighed._**

**_"But will I ever be as strong as you daddy?"_**

**_"Yup and maybe even stronger. You've made me proud. Never ever ever ever forget I'll be watching over you and I love you so much."_**

**_He kissed her forehead then smiled._**

**_"Be strong honey. Always remember that your my daughter and I will always love you."_**

**_She smiled then hugged him._**

**_"I promise one day I'll go to the new Namek and wish you back. I love you."_**

**_He smiled._**

**_"Love you too."_**

**_She smiled and wiped away a few tears as he faded away._**

**_/End/_**

She opened her eyes then smiled at her surroundings.

She was alive and strong.

Bulma was reading next to her bed.

"Have a good nap?"

Niku nodded.

"Yeah, Bulma can I finish that hot chocolate now."

Bulma smiled and nodded.

"Sure I'll go get it, just focus on relaxing."

She walked out of the room leaving Niku alone.

She looked up at the ceiling as she got comfortable in the medical bed.

She smiled when she thought about Gohan.

"I'll be strong just for you dad."

* * *

**_Welp here's Chapter 5! PLEASEEEE REVIEW THIS FOR ME! I really like this story and I want to know that other people like it too. I'm gonna finish it anyways and if you love Niku tell me let me know cause I love her too! PLEASEEE! :,( "It's my birthday by the way so it would be nice." Anyways I think I'll have Chapter 6 up by tomorrow. And by the way of you have suggestions you can leave them as reviews. But haters are not welcome. LOVE YOU ALL &&& PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW!_**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	6. Chapter 6: First Female Super Saiyan

**_Mirai Daughter. _**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 6: First Female Super Saiyan._**

* * *

Niku opened her eyes when she thought she heard Bulma walk back in the room.

She gasped then smiled happily when someone else walked in the room.

"Trunks! You're back!"

He smiled at her a bit but had a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah but that's not the important thing right now."

She gulped at his tone of voice.

It was a very serious one.

He took a seat next to her with a smirk on his face.

"You know Niku I heard that a little girl went to fight the androids today?"

Niku chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"R-really... I had no idea."

He playfully rolled his eyes then shook his head.

"Are you sure? Cause mom told me otherwise."

Niku let out a breath then looked down.

"They were so strong... And I'm so weak I could barely handle one of them!"

She shut her eyes and clenched her fist together tightly.

Trunks placed a hand on her head to relax her.

"You just weren't ready but you went to the fight anyways. It was brave of you but you could of gotten killed."

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I had to do something! I wasn't just gonna sit here while they destroyed another city and kill innocent people. I'm tired of hiding! I want to fight."

Trunks chuckled.

"I know and it was a good thought but just be careful. They took down all the Z warriors easily. You're lucky you made it out alive."

She nodded then looked to him.

"So how was the past?"

Trunks smiled.

"I got to meet Goku and my dad. It was cool. My mom and Gohan sure looked different though."

They both looked to Bulma when she chuckled and entered the room.

"That's cause we were much younger back then."

Said Bulma as she walked further into the infirmary.

Trunks smiled and stood up and hugged her.

"I missed you mom."

She chuckled.

"You were only gone a few hours."

He nodded.

"I know but I've never been away from you that long."

Bulma smiled then broke herself from her sons embrace.

She handed the mug full of hot chocolate to Niku then sat on the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling better Niku?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks."

She took a sip out of the mug then smiled from the heavenly taste.

"So how was your dad Trunks?"

Niku asked curiously.

"He was rude but pretty cool."

Bulma chuckled.

"Oh your father just had a lot of pride Trunks. It's something nobody can take away."

Trunks nodded then ruffled Niku's hair.

"How about when your feeling better we train?"

She smiled and nodded setting aside the mug.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah I'm gonna need all the training I can get. I'm going back in three years to help Goku and the others fight the androids."

Niku smiled.

"I can help you! Maybe we'll even defeat the androids ourselves!"

He chuckled.

"Yeah maybe we will. Get some rest so you can be better in the morning."

She smiled then laid back down and shut her eyes.

The next three years would be non stop training.

So three years past quickly and Trunks was ready to leave.

He had trained non stop with Niku and they had both become strong.

She was now a 14 year old girl.

She would wear a red tank top with purple bottoms, golden boots and a white sash around her waist when she would train.

Her hair was at her mid back and she still had bangs on either side if her face.

Trunks smiled as he loaded the last capsule.

"Alright I'm leaving now."

Bulma hugged him.

"Alright don't be gone to long."

He chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"No way i'd miss you too much."

Niku came out of the home and hugged him.

"I'll miss you!"

He chuckled then rubbed her head.

"You sure you don't want to come? You've gotten a lot stronger and I think you'd be great help."

Niku chuckled.

"No I'm sure and hurry back! I'll hate you if you don't."

He chuckled.

"Alright Niku. Stay out of trouble."

She giggled then punched his shoulder.

"You know I won't."

She kissed his cheek before he got in the ship.

Bulma and Niku waved at him before he disappeared.

They walked inside and Bulma walked in her lab taking out blueprints for a new machine.

Niku curiously looked at them when she followed Bulma in.

"What's that Bulma?"

She smiled.

"Well since the Dragon Balls on earth can't wish our friends back we need to go to the new Namek remember?"

Niku nodded.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well this is something we used back when I went to Namek with Krillin and Gohan."

She looked at the design curiously.

"Is that the Dragon Ball locator you told me about?"

Bulma smiled.

"Yup! We haven't been able to use this in a while."

She smiled at the memory of her friends.

"Cool! So we're actually gonna try to get the Z gang back."

Bulma chuckled.

"Of course. Once Trunks gets back he'll be stronger then ever. He'll defeat the androids then we can begin building the ship."

"That's incredible Bulma! I guess there's no stopping you when you set your mind to something."

She chuckled then put down the prints.

"Yeah let's go make lunch."

Niku nodded then they walked into the kitchen.

Bulma looked around then slapped her forehead.

"Looks like I forgot to go grocery shopping."

Niku smiled.

"I'll go pick up the groceries."

Bulma nodded.

"Thanks Niku, I'll write you a list."

Bulma grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pen then wrote down all they needed.

Niku smiled then flew out of Capsule Corp and into the sky.

All they needed basically was eggs, milk, butter, bread, rice and some fruits and vegetables.

She smiled when she reached the market knowing that some people were still alive.

She looked around then picked up everything that Bulma told her to get and put it in a paper bag.

She paid the old man who owned the market then took off for home,

She was a few minutes away from Capsule Corp when she heard a big blast.

She stopped in mid air then looked back.

She growled when she felt human energy dropping.

She put the bag down behind a tree then flew over quickly.

She saw Seventeen and Eighteen blowing up buildings.

"Don't you two get bored of blowing up cities and hurting people!"

They looked over and smirked.

"Hey our little friend is back." Seventeen said with a chuckle.

Niku powered up and got in her fighting stance.

"You know if you both blow everything up then you won't have anything to live for anymore!"

"Please... We adore destruction."

Eighteen smirked.

"Can I take her again I've been in a bad mood all day."

"She's all yours." Seventeen said.

Niku launched herself at Eighteen landing a kick in her face.

She punched her gut then blasted her sending her to the ground.

Eighteen growled.

"Little brat!"

She flew up and tried to hit Niku but Niku easily dodged all the punches.

She hit Eighteen again in the face then smirked when she saw how frustrated the female android was getting.

Seventeen chuckled.

"She's become a little challenge. Let me help."

Seventeen flew up sneaking behind her and hit Niku in the back. He punched her in the face then Seventeen and Eighteen blasted her with a strong blast making her clothing rip and her body get the burn marks.

She was knocked down but she stopes before she hit the floor.

She flew back up with two strong blast forming in her hands.

"You will pay."

She let out a scream before shooting them.

It took out a lot of her energy.

She stopped when she thought she got them.

They stood their arms crossed over their chest.

"I'll admit... That tickled."

Seventeen said with a chuckle.

Niku widened her eyes when all that was damaged was their clothes.

Eighteen growled.

"You owe me a lot of new clothes brat!"

They both flew towards her and Niku didn't know what to do.

Then it hit her.

She pulled her hand back her wrists touching each other.

She clenched her teeth together tightly then began to power up.

"Kame... Hame... HA!"

She threw the blast up trying to keep it.

She screamed as she did.

She thought about all the people that they made suffer.

She thought about the way they didn't care about anything.

She also thought about the way they killed Gohan.

She screamed again and then her hair began to flash blonde and her eyes began to flash turquoise.

A golden aura surrounded her body and with one final scream she was a Super Saiyan.

Unlucky for her it took out her energy which caused her drop the blast and fall unconscious.

They chuckled then sent a blast her way making her scream in pain.

She laid there motionless again.

"I think we killed her."

"Too bad she was just beginning to get strong."

They shot one final blast then flew off to their home.

Niku waited a bit to get up.

She spit out some blood then began to cough.

She punched the ground in anger creating a small crater.

She almost had them.

She struggled to stand up then she slowly levitated back to the grocery bag.

She was only flying an inch above the ground.

She picked up the bag then slowly flew into Capsule Corp.

Bulma heard her come in.

"Niku your ba- WHAT HAPPENED?!"

She smiled weakly.

"I... G-got the... Groceries."

Bulma took the bag setting it on the table then Niku smiled.

"I'm... A super Saiyan Bulma."

With that she shut her eyes falling onto the ground.

When she woke up she was in a bed.

She grunted in pain then Bulma walked in.

"I'm glad your once again awake."

Niku sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?"

Bulma smiled then set a tray with a bowl of soup on it on Niku's lap.

Niku smiled and the scent and warmth of the soup in front of her and began to eat.

"You're a super Saiyan."

She began to couch spitting out some soup she was about to choke on.

"Huh?!"

Bulma chuckled.

"Niku, you went to get groceries then you came back from a battle with the androids."

She wiped her mouth with a paper towel then gave a puzzled look to Bulma.

"How did I become a super Saiyan then?"

"You said you did before you passed out on the floor."

Niku smiled then ate a another spoonful of soup.

"Wow so I really did it!"

Bulma nodded.

"I guess your the first ever female super Saiyan. Congrats!"

Niku smiled.

"I can't wait till Trunks gets back and I could tell him!"

Bulma chuckled then ruffled her hair.

"Me either and I bet Gohan is really proud of you right now."

Niku ate up then smiled at her accomplishment of becoming a female super Saiyan.

Soon she would be reunited with her father and all their friends.

She shut her eyes and fell happily asleep.

* * *

**_Here was Chapter 6 guys! Thank you to my reviewers. Anyways since tomorrow is thanksgiving I'll have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow early in the morning. If not then I'll update on Friday. If I don't update tomorrow I wanna wish all my readers a happy thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy the turkey and mash potatoes! LOVE YOU ALL & PLEASESEEE REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE:) _**

**_-Happy Thanksgiving. I'm grateful for my readers.3_**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	7. Chapter 7: Peace

**_Mirai Daughter._**

**_Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3_**

**_Well except Niku. :)_**

**_Chapter 7: Peace._**

* * *

About a month later Niku and Bulma were in the living room.

Bulma sat on a chair and Niku sat upside down on the couch.

"I'm bored!" Niku said.

Bulma chuckled.

"Why don't you try reading?"

"I did, it got me even more bored."

Bulma laughed.

"Then I'm not sure what to tell you Niku."

She sighed.

"Bulma when do you think Trunks is coming back?"

"I'm not sure. It's been pretty quiet around here without him."

Niku nodded.

"I miss him. I wish he'd come home."

Bulma smiled.

"Don't worry Niku he'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I hope he's okay."

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What gives you the feeling he's not?"

Niku swung herself back up so she would be sitting correctly on the couch.

"It's just he's been gone a while."

Bulma sighed.

"Yeah but I'm sure he's fine."

Niku nodded and they sat in silence.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps.

They both looked up and saw Trunks.

"Did you guys miss me?"

Bulma smiled and hugged him.

"You're back and you've grown look at you."

He chuckled.

"Yeah I got in this thing called the hyperbolic time chamber. One year in there is one day in the outside world."

Bulma felt her eyes widen.

"Amazing."

He chuckled then looked over to Niku.

"I don't get a welcome back hug."

Niku hugged Trunks tightly and smiled widely.

"I missed you but why did you stay over there so long."

He chuckled.

"Well I-"

Bulma cut him off.

"I got some tea boiling in a pot. Let's sit down then you can explain everything."

Niku stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"But I hate tea."

Bulma chuckled.

"I'll make you an iced tea with lemon then."

Niku smiled and nodded in agreement.

Her and Trunks went to go sit at the table as they waited for Bulma to bring the drinks.

She brought over the teas then sat next to Trunks.

He explained to her about cell and about what happened to Goku.

Bulma sighed.

"So Goku died after all."

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah he said he didn't want to be wished back."

Bulma nodded.

"What a guy."

Trunks took a drink of the tea then smiled.

"And guess what mom. Dad defended me."

She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Trunks you have got to be kidding."

He shook his head.

"I didn't see it of course but Yamcha told me all about it. He said that after dad saw me die he went after cell like a mad man."

Bulma was in a small state of shock.

She shook it off and smiled.

"That's great."

Niku, who wasn't really paying attention flipped on the radio.

The station that was on was the one that have the updates on the androids.

Trunks stood up and put on a determined look on his face.

"I'm going after them."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Trunks no you just got back."

He gave her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry mom I've been hanging out with Goku remember."

She smiled at him and nodded.

Niku looked to Trunks.

"I can help you."

He looked at her and ruffled her hair.

"No Niku I don't want you to get hurt."

She pushed his hand away.

"No seriously I can. I can become a super Saiyan now."

"That's great Niku but I can handle them."

She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please I won't get in the fight unless you ask me to."

He sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

They took off in the sky and flew off.

"Careful you two."

Yelled Bulma as she waved.

They landed in the city where the androids were in.

Niku smiled then transformed causing Trunks to glare at her.

She frowned then fell out of it.

"Sorry."

He chuckled.

"Just stay back."

They landed in front of the androids and glared at them.

Seventeen and Eighteen chuckled.

"Your finally back. I've missed beating you. But your little friend was a nice replacement."

"Well now you die."

Eighteen chuckled.

"Let me kill him. I've been in a bad mood all day."

Trunks only narrowed his eyes at her.

He quickly beat her and blasted her to dust.

Niku widened her eyes at how quickly he defeated her.

Seventeen was in shock.

"You-you killed her... Like she was nothing... You little... DIE!"

He launched himself to Trunks but he was quickly blasted and killed.

Niku smiled excitedly as she jumped in the air.

"Woohoo! You did it we won!"

He smiled at her as he saw her so happy.

"Hang on Niku, the battle isn't over yet."

She stopped her cheering then looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you just killed the Androids."

He looked away.

"There's one more android to worry about."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But there were only two and you killed them. Who else is there that is a threat?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Cell."

She shrugged it off then flew up high.

"Let's go tell Bulma!"

He nodded.

They got home and Bulma was overjoyed at the news.

She had also finished up the ship.

Niku wanted to go off to space right away but Trunks said he had one more thing to do.

A few days after that everything was going back to normal.

Cities were being re-builded and Cell had been destroyed.

Trunks and Niku were getting ready for a trip to Namek.

"Alright you two be careful and bring everyone back for me."

Trunks nodded and hugged her.

"We will."

Niku was so excited.

She couldn't wait to wish everyone back.

"Bye Bulma. We'll be back soon."

She jumped in the ship way to excited to say goodbye.

She was in her regular Gi and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I guess she's really excited."

Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah she is. We better get going."

He got in the ship and waved to Bulma.

They closed the door and Trunks sat down.

"Ready to go?"

She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

He nodded then he pushed a few buttons so they could blast off.

"Here we go."

She raised her hands up and smiled as they reached earths orbit and the ship flew fast.

"Wooooo!"

He chuckled.

"Namek here we come."

They reached Namek and landed outside a village.

Niku got out of the ship with a smile.

"We're here!"

Trunks walked behind her and smiled.

"Yup. Hey it's kinda nice here."

Niku ran in circles around Trunks as she laughed.

"Were gonna get my daddy back."

He stuck out his leg and laughed when she fell to the ground.

She glared at him.

"That wasn't nice."

He smiled as he handed her a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry but we need to find the Dragon Balls."

Niku nodded then slapped the dust off her clothing.

"Right. Let's find them then."

He nodded.

Niku turned on the Dragon Ball locator but then two Namekians ran up to them.

She screamed and jumped on Trunks' back.

"What is that?"

Trunks chuckled.

"Those are Namekian kids. They're peaceful."

Niku tightened her grip on Trunks and then gasped.

"Why are they green?"

She whispered in his ear.

He laughed.

"Niku stop. Just say hi."

She gulped then got down and walked up to them.

"Hello... I'm Niku."

They smiled.

"You don't seem like you have bad intentions. Welcome to New Namek."

She chuckled.

"Yeah we're good people."

He smiled.

"You must come meet our grand elder."

"Sure."

"I'm Dende by the way."

"Cool, this is Trunks."

They reached the village and when they spoke to the grand elder he allowed them to take the dragon ball.

All the other grand elders did as well.

Niku smiled and looked to Dende who was gonna help them grant their wishes.

They put the dragon balls together then Dende summoned the dragon.

Porunga was released.

They used the first wish to bring back the Z fighters.

The next wish was to bring back all the innocent people that died at the hands of the androids.

And the last one was to fixed the damage done to earth.

Porunga disappeared along with dragon balls.

Niku hugged Dende thanking him for helping them.

Trunks and Niku got back in the ship and flew off home.

"Ready to see everyone?"

She smiled then laid back in her chair.

The world was at peace.

And she was finally gonna see Gohan again.

* * *

**_That was Chapter 7 everyone. I'm sorry it went by fast I just really want to finish this story before I get bored and not finish it. REVIEW PLEASE! I'm getting hurt that it's not a lot of reviews. But I still love you all. Anyways since this is the second time updating today I will not update tomorrow... Sorry, but I love all my loyal readers and keep on reading. HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY DARLINGS! Love you all. I hope you have a wonderful time with your families and gain a few extra pounds lol. :D_**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited At Last

_**Mirai Daughter. **_

_**Dragon Ball Z belongs only to Akira Toryama. I make no profit writing this. Once again... I own nothing :3**_

_**Well except Niku. :)**_

_**Chapter 8: Reunited At Last.**_

* * *

After a long trip Trunks and Niku landed on earth.

Trunks shook her to wake her up.

"Niku we're back on earth wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"We are?"

"Yup. Let's get home."

They took off into the sky towards the direction of Capsule Corp.

They landed then Niku opened the door.

She gulped when she saw so many strangers in the living room.

She looked around then gasped when she saw Gohan.

"D...dad..."

He smiled at her then opened his arms.

She ran in his arms hugging him tightly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in it trying to hide her tears.

The gang smiled at the scene.

"I missed you Niku."

He said as he rested his cheek on her head.

"I missed you too daddy."

He kissed her head.

Gohan looked to all his friends.

"This is Niku you guys."

She waved at everyone nervously.

She hugged Gohan tightly again so happy to see him.

In the next hours Trunks and Vegeta bonded.

Everyone had their old homes back and they were laughing together just like the old days.

Later after everyone had left to settle back to their lives Gohan and Niku were in her bedroom.

"I'm so proud of you. And I'm happy Trunks saved the past."

She nodded then brought her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah but since he did that means you won't be my dad in the other future."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean honey?"

She frowned.

"You remember how you found me?"

Gohan nodded.

"Oh..."

She hugged him.

He sighed before hugging her back.

"Niku no matter what I you will always be my daughter. I know somehow your gonna be my daughter in the better future. I can feel it."

She nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Promise?"

"Of course I do. I love you sweetie."

She nodded.

"I love you too daddy."

He broke the hug then laid her down.

"Don't worry about that."

He kissed her forehead.

"Wait but dad..."

"Yeah?"

"How come your mom and dad didn't come back?"

"Well my mom wouldn't be able to come back with the wishes and my dad wanted to stay with her."

She sighed.

"I really wanted to meet him."

Gohan chuckled.

"I'm sorry honey."

Niku nodded then kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy your back daddy."

"I am too."

He kissed her head one last time before waking out of her room.

She smiled at his figure then thought back to everything.

She sighed a fell asleep after a while.

She was woken up by someone shaking her.

She opened her eyes slowly then looked up.

"Dad?"

"Nope, more like grandad."

She felt her eyes widen and she sat up.

"You mean... Your... Goku?"

He chuckled.

"The one and only."

She smiled.

"Wow I can't believe I get to see you."

"Yeah. I just knew how much you wanted to meet me. And you deserved to get a wish."

She smiled at him.

"So your the amazing person everyone says you are?"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I guess I am. But your an amazing, strong person too."

"I am?"

"Of course and I'll always be watching over you."

She grinned.

"Thank you..."

He ruffled her hair and winked at her.

"No problem. Thanks for being a hero, I'll see you soon."

She nodded and waved.

"Okay bye grandpa."

As he faded away she couldn't help but smile.

She let out a sigh before falling asleep.

She was reunited her father.

The Z gang was back and the world was saved.

Life would be peaceful for Niku from now on.

But what would be the fun in that?

* * *

**_Well that's the end of this story. Turns out I just had to update today. So a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! It's like midnight right now. I really don't see what else could happen in this story. Sorry it was a bit confusing but my other stories of her will make much more sense. Maybe I'll re write this one so it can make better sense. Anyways I'm sorry it went by kinda fast though. I'm still improving on my writing. I'm so happy I finished it! And I am actually really proud of it. It is my first fan fic after all. Anyways I want to thank everyone that took the time to keep up with this story. I'll be writing more stories but I like to please people so if you have an idea of something you would like me to write let me know. If I can make it work then I'll gladly try it. Well thanks to all of you._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3_**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

_**This is just an A/N that I would appreciate the you to read.**_

_**This was my first fanfiction. I know that it was confusing and the ages might have been off but I don't really care. I'm just unleashing my imagination. I liked it and I know that other people did too. I promise you my loyal readers my stories will get better! Please keep on believing in me! Anyways I would really appreciate it if people didn't leave negative reviews telling me what's wrong with the story. && I'm not giving up on writing because of what people think.**_

_**Haters have become my motivators.**_

_**I still love the people who have stuck through my story.**_

_**Stay Beautiful!**_

_**-XOXO~C4tloverr~ :3**_


End file.
